


serendipity

by icemakestars



Series: ~✧An Ever-Fixed Mark✧~ [9]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pining, implied gratsu and lucana
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 23:44:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16775332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemakestars/pseuds/icemakestars
Summary: Some things in life build, and grow. Mirajane knows that love is one of them.





	serendipity

****

Little things in life happen for a reason, stack up until they’re undeniable, forcing their presence to be known. Erza thinks that maybe they are one of them, that every choice made has been leading to this very moment.

She barely remembers how it starts, it was so long ago. Just after Lisanna’s death, Erza began to sleep at Mirajane’s house biweekly, making sure that the other girl had a warm dinner, and was sleeping properly. Mirajane was irked by her presence at first, but soon they fell into a routine of sorts, until it became the norm for Erza to wake up tangled in Mirajane’s limbs, with a mouthful of white hair. They both stayed in bed longer than they should have, clinging to the warmth they shared but being hesitant to admit it.

Everything sweet reminded Mirajane of Erza, and everything soft Erza of Mirajane; so they started to share these things, these seemingly insignificant things, with one another until it was a daily occurrence, until they were blending in together.

Mirajane noticed it first, when she had paid for two coffees even though Erza had slipped her enough money for her drink. Mirajane got hers with an extra shot of coffee, and paid the extra so that Erza could have cream, marshmallows, chocolate flakes; everything she would love.

 _Anything to make her happy_ , Mirajane thinks, and then she falters, almost spilling the warm beverages over herself. It had been obvious since Lisanna’s death, and she knows she should have seen it, wonders if maybe she already had. 

Erza’s smile when Mira places down her drink is breathtaking, and Mirajane only wishes she could see it every day, be the reason for it whenever and wherever she can, because Erza’s smile is something she loves. Because Erza is someone she loves. 

It wasn’t long after until Erza notices too, only her realisation is more subtle, muted; she had been accepting her feelings for Mirajane for years. She just never expected them to be returned. 

Mirajane had a spoonful of ice cream, and slipped it past Erza’s lips. Their eyes met, Mira’s cool breath fanning over Erza’s face, and there’s a look in her eyes that Erza does not recognise. Except she does, because she’s seen it in the way that Gray looks at Natsu, and Lucy with Cana; it’s the hopeless, irrevocable look of somebody who is in love, desperately so, and when Erza gulps, she does not taste the ice cream. 

“That’s incredible, Mira.” She praises. They both know that she is not talking about the dessert. 

These moments are like fog on glass; fleeting, but still beautiful, and the woman warm to them, accept them into their hearts. Accept each other, too. 

When winter’s biting air consumes Fiore, Mirajane kisses Erza. It’s fast, and messy, but entirely anticipated, and they lean into it, relish it, wonder how they had gone so long without this contact. But never again, Erza thinks, will a day pass where Mirajane does not know how completely loved she is. Never again will their lips not meet, their limbs not mingle, their bodies not become one. No, never again.


End file.
